Souviens-toi
by kayla1213
Summary: One-Shot Natsu x Lucy - Luce... Quelqu'un avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule. Je connaissais cette voix et j'espérais qu'elle ne vienne pas me rejoindre... - Natsu, tu devrais t'en aller... Je pleurais mais j'essayais que cela ne paraisse pas. - Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, je ne te laisserai pas partir une deuxième fois.


**Bonjour, voici un One-Shot du couple Natsu x Lucy de Fairy Tail. Bonne lecture ^^**

Souviens-toi…

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais, je m'étais trompée. J'étais en train de me préparer pour me rendre à la guilde, tout était comme à l'habitude, une autre belle journée s'annonçait. Le soleil était plus radieux que jamais, un vent léger laissait place à une odeur de fraicheur et le chant des oiseaux nous berçait. La guilde n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Aussi grande et majestueuse. Par contre, une fois entré, toute la beauté se dissipait, laissant place à la brutalité. Une vraie émeute se passait en plein milieu de la salle principal. Gray était en train de mettre K.O Elfman, Jet et Droy se battaient entre eux, Cana frappait tout ce qui l'entourait, Gajeel se mettait à travers de Macao et Wakaba et en plein milieu, se tenait Erza en train de mettre un par un tout ceux qui osait la regarder. Ce qui m'avait surpris le plus était que Natsu ne faisait pas parti du bal. Je ne l'avais pas vue du tout. Levy, Mira et Juvia étaient assises sur les bancs du bar un peu plus loin et observaient la scène.

\- Hey Lucy! Viens. Me dit Levy en me faisant signe de main

\- Oui, j'arrive!

Heureusement, je m'y étais rendue saine et sauf sans aucune embuche ou presque…

\- Qu'as-tu fais ce matin pour arriver si tard? Demanda Levy

Ah bon? Je croyais être à l'heure pourtant…

\- Eh bien non! Tu es 20 minutes plus ta- rd qu'à l'habitude. J'étais inquiète, je croyais que tu t'avais fait kidnapper ou pire!

\- Voyons Levy, ce n'est que 2o minutes. Lui répondis-je.

\- Juvia ne s'inquiétait pas du tout à propos de sa rivale amoureuse. Cela a permis à Juvia de passer plus de temps avec Gray-Sama!

En disant ces paroles, Juvia semblait ne plus être parmi nous mais dans un autre monde qui, évidemment, ne nous incluait pas.

\- Voyons les filles, lâcher un peu Lucy. Vous auriez pu lui demander comment elle allait à la place. Dit Mira aux deux autres.

\- Merci Mira, je vais très bien. Par contre, je me demandais si vous auriez vu Natsu pas hasard?

\- Ah bien y penser, je ne l'ai pas vu encore. C'est assez rare à cette heure… Répondit Mira avec l'accord de Levy.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais inquiète… C'est juste que d'habitude il serait un des premiers à prendre part à cette guerre et à crier plus fort que les autres et là je ne l'entends pas du tout.

\- Ah la la, Lucy tu es inquiète il n'y a pas de doute! Ne le nie pas! S'empressa de dire Levy.

\- Non! Je me demande simplement où il est… On est partenaire, il ne serait jamais partit en mission sans moi.

\- Il va bientôt arriver, ne t'en fais pas. Me réconforta Mirajane.

Les mots de Mirajane ne m'apaisaient pas du tout. J'étais inquiète. La plupart du temps je le retrouvais couché dans mon lit ou je le croisais à la guilde mais aujourd'hui rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. J'avais l'air d'une déprimée! La tête couchée sur le bar et les bras aussi mous que des nouilles. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-t-il pas dit où il allait. Une fois que j'allais le trouver, j'allais le…

Lucy, regarde qui vient d'arriver. Me chuchota Levy avec un clin d'œil.

En relevant la tête et en regardant vers où me pointait Levy, j'aperçue Natsu et Happy entrer le sourire aux lèvres. Mon air désespérée s'éclipsait pour permette à mon visage de sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir Natsu me donnais le sourire. Voir Natsu… Natsu… Natsu… Penser à ce nom me rassurait.

\- Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te lamenter! Me dit Levy en riant.

De me lamenter… C'est vrai! J'étais inquiète, il ne m'avait donné aucun signe de vie! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Du coup, mon visage s'était changé en un regard assassin. Je m'étais levée d'un bond et m'étais dirigée vers Natsu en un éclair. Il s'apprêtait à prendre part au champ de bataille que menait dorénavant Erza mais ma main avait retenu la sienne. Surpris, il me regardait avec un air interrogateur.

\- Luce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A? Mais tu étais passé où!?

\- J'étais simplement…

\- Idiot! J'étais… J'étais!

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que ma main avait frappé de plein fouet le visage de Natsu. Je devais l'avoir frappé assez fort car tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger, y compris Erza et les autres. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Je ne l'avais même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute. Quelle idiote je faisais. Le tête baissée, je m'étais retournée de dos à Natsu et dirigée vers une chaise un peu plus loin sur une table déserte. Je me sentais mal. La seule bonne chose était que la bagarre avait pris fin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui crier après et encore moins de le frapper. Sans même l'entendre parler, je savais qu'il se tenait derrière moi, je le sentais, je le savais… Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger ou à prononcer quoi que ce soit.

\- Luce…

\- …

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter

\- Je ne l'étais pas!

\- Je suis en retard parce que je suis allé chercher quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi?

\- Oui.

J'étais encore plus idiote que je le pensais! J'espérais que quelqu'un me passe dessus avec un rouleau compresseur et me jette dans une benne à ordure. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me retourner pour le regarder. J'étais face à lui mais jetais de temps en temps un regard au sol, trop gênée pour le regarder complètement. Il avait son beau sourire, malgré sa joue un peu rouge, qui me faisait fondre au fond de moi. Il avait fouillé dans sa poche et en avait sorti un pendentif. Il était si beau, argenté en forme de cercle orné de trois petites perles de Crystal. Je connaissais ce signe. Il signifiait la voie lactée. Le soleil, l'astre, les constellations. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Natsu puisse avoir pensé à tout cela. Pourquoi m'offrait-il un pendentif?

\- Il est magnifique… Mais pourquoi m'offres-tu ce collier?

\- Aujourd'hui, ça fait 2 ans qu'on s'est rencontrés! Je voulais te remercier et te donner quelque chose qui te rappellera moi.

Son sourire est si mignon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Mais j'avais également oublié que ça faisait 2 ans. Je me sentais nulle. Je devais trouver quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas maintenant. Car il se tenait devant moi, le collier dans les mains.

\- Peux-tu me le mettre?

\- Euh… Oui!

J'étais gênée mais pas parce que je lui avais crié dessus mais parce que Natsu m'avais offert un pendentif devant toute la guilde et il s'apprêtait à me le mettre. Je sentais quelques petites rougeurs apparaître sur mes joues et je m'efforçais à les faire disparaître. Mais sans succès. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps lorsque j'avais senti les doigts de Natsu effleurer mon cou. Je regardais le symbole argent de plus près et pouvais voir à quel point il brillait.

\- Voilà. Murmura Natsu

Je m'étais tournée face à lui pour qu'il puisse voir ce que donnait son cadeau sur moi et sa réaction était un sourire ainsi qu'un petit teint de rouge sur le visage. Tandis que moi, je ressemblais à la couleur éclatante des cheveux d'Erza.

\- Oh et regarde ça!

Il s'était mis à fouiller dans une de ses poches et en sortit un papier chiffonné.

\- Et c'est un…

J'essayais de lire ce qui était écrit mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tout était froissé et l'écriture était si minuscule…

\- Demande de… Euh… Fairy Tail… Urgence… Arrrgh Natsu je ne comprends rien!

\- C'est une mission! C'est écrit pour les membres de Fairy Tail seulement. Et devine quoi! On est de Fairy Tail! Allos-y ensemble comme le bon vieux temps. Toi, moi et Happy! Le prix est très bien, tu pourras payer ton loyer avec ça! En plus, il ne faut trouver qu'un bracelet. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Tu viens?

Comment pouvais-je résister à ce regard, à ses yeux qui brillaient telle une nuit étoilée, ce sourire qui aurait fait fondre un cœur gelé. J'en avais envie, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de temps seul avec lui. Mon choix était évident! Oui!

\- Je… J'accepte, comme avant.

\- Génial! Je m'enflamme déjà! Partons maintenant!

\- Oui!

\- Happy! Vient, Luce a accepté on s'en va!

\- Aye!

Comme à l'habitude, Natsu et Happy étaient déjà devant pressés de partir et moi derrière à me dire que j'allais être coincée avec ces deux-là durant des jours… Le temps de dire bye à mira et les autres et de me rendre à la gare, avais pris assez de temps pour que Natsu et Happy s'endorment sur place. Le trajet de Magnolia à Clovertown était comme toute les autres fois. Natsu ne supportait pas les transports et tombait malade. C'est Happy qui me tenait compagnie durant ce voyage. Une fois arrivés, Natsu avait dû prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre sur pied mais après, il était redevenu le Natsu que tout le monde connait, que je connais… Le temps pour se rendre au client, fut moins long que j'avais pensé. Il habitait dans une grande maison, très belle et très haute. L'architecture ressemblait à celle d'antan, de longues poutres ainsi que des sculptures à couper le souffle. Je savais maintenant pourquoi la récompense était aussi haute. Il ne manquait pas d'argent, j'en étais sûr! Natsu frappa plusieurs coups et cria assez fort avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame vêtue d'un habit de servante. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Bonjour, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, mais nous sommes venus pour la quête de éré. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail. Je me nomme Lucy, voici mon compagnon Natsu ainsi qu'Happy.

\- Suivez-moi.

\- Oui.

En entrant, il y avait un grand hall. Il était long et de chaque côté, il y avait des poutres qui maintenaient un peu plus haut la deuxième étage. La couleur était axée sur le rouge et l'or. Durant que je contemplais ce manoir, je voyais du coin de l'œil, Natsu qui s'amusait à imiter toutes les statues qu'il voyait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi gêné d'être avec lui. Malgré d'avoir essayé de nommer son nom à voix basse ou de faire des signes, il continuait et Happy embarquait avec lui. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de les voir agir en parfait gentleman. Au bout du long hall, nous arrivions dans une autre pièce qui était, elle aussi, grande et magnifique. Des peintures se dressaient sur les murs ainsi qu'un foyer gigantesque qui illuminait tout autour. La servante nous avait fait asseoir sur un canapé le temps qu'elle aille chercher le client.

\- Natsu, tu ne trouves pas que c'est magnifique tout ça?

\- Euh… Oui! J'aime bien celle-là! Regarde c'est un dragon!

Il s'était levé pour se rendre où la statue du dragon se trouvait. Il l'a tenait de manière à ce que je puisse voir leurs ressemblance, qui évidemment, n'en avait pas…

\- Oui… Natsu vient par ici, il va bientôt arriver…

\- Oui, oui!

À peine il s'était assis auprès de moi, éré entrait dans la pièce.

\- Bien le bonjour jeune gens! Je suis ravi que vous soyez venus pour m'aider! J'adore les mages de Fairy Tail!

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Natsu répondre, un mot de sa part et éré n'allait plus autant apprécier les mages de Fairy Tail.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, comment pouvons-nous vous aider?

\- Eh bien, On m'a volé un objet très précieux pour moi et j'aimerais que vous me le retrouviez. C'est un bracelet. Il appartenait à ma femme qui malheureusement nous a quittés trop tôt. Il est en or, orné de perles de couleur. À l'intérieur, on peut y lire : À ma tendre moitié, je t'aime et pour toujours SD. Je vous en prie retrouvez-le.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux monsieur! Pas vrai Natsu?

Ah non, il ne fallait pas que je lui demande… Il ne devait rien dire de stupide.

\- Oui! Nous allons botter le cul de celui qui vous l'a pris! Pas vrai Happy?

\- Aye Sir!

Ce n'était pas si mal, au moins…

\- Merci, je vous conseillerais de commencer vos recherches dans le sentier à l'Ouest de la ville. Les gardes m'ont dit qu'il y avait des indices qui menaient par là.

\- Parfait! Nous nous y rendons de ce pas! Lui répondis-je.

Il y avait des indices par là nous avait-il dit. Mais je ne voyais rien du tout et même Natsu qui avait un odorat développé ne sentait rien. Pour qui nous prenait-il? Des super héros capable de voir des indices invisibles… Je sentais que cette quête allait durer très mais très longtemps. Nous marchions depuis des heures sans rien trouver. Il faisait chaud et nous n'avions pas trouvé de source d'eau. Quel endroit étrange. J'avais demandé à Natsu s'il était déjà venu par ici et il m'avait répondu que non. Nous avions demandé à Happy de survoler la zone pour trouver une rivière ou des indices, un chariot ou quoi que ce soit mais rien. Seulement un sol mort et quelques arbres. Nous en étions à notre deuxième pose et j'étais épuisée. Parmi nous trois, il n'y avait que Natsu debout prêt à repartir. J'ignorais comme il faisait. Était-il une genre de machine ou un vampire? Me voilà en train de perdre la boule maintenant.

\- Natsu je crois qu'il…

\- Chut!

\- Chut..?

\- Ne parle plus, on nous observe…

\- Hein!

Je m'étais levée aussitôt, attentive au moindre bruit qui pouvait être perçu. J'observais les alentour mais ne voyais rien. Pourtant autour de nous, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Il n'y avait pas de brouillard ou de caverne, ni même d'arbres.

\- Ils arrivent.

Je ne voyais toujours rien jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir une ondulation de l'air. Peu à peu cette ondulation prenait forme et devenait humaine. Il n'y avait pas seulement qu'une personne mais au fur et à mesure, plus de 10 personnes apparaissaient devant nous. S'était la première fois que je voyais une telle magie. Devenir invisible…

\- Eh bien, eh bien, regardons ce que nous avons là. Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia.

Comment connaissait-il nos noms? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, avait un regard menaçant, un sourire démoniaque et portait un bandeau noir sur la tête, voilant ainsi ses cheveux. S'était un homme qu'on ne pouvait oublier, alors comment ça je ne le reconnaissais pas

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de te connaître! Qui es-tu?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule des deux à ne pas le reconnaître…

\- Ne m'oublier pas! Je suis là aussi! S'était empressé de dire Happy.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par un vulgaire chat. Et encore moins par toi, Natsu Dragneel. Ce qui m'intéresse ce tient présentement derrière toi et personne ne va m'empêcher de la prendre.

\- Enfoirés! Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Lucy! Vous devrez me passer sur le corps!

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Hirochi, Dosan.

Que croyait-il faire. Natsu n'allait pas perdre face à deux mages. Il en fallait plus et j'étais là aussi!

\- Notre équipe est imbattable!

\- Tu as raison Luce. Montrons-leur!

\- Malheureusement, ça ne marchera pas.

Nous nous apprêtions à donner la charge mais les deux abrutis du chef de cette guilde se sont évaporés. Il était presque impossible à les distinguer.

\- Vous commencez à m'énerver! Je vais vous botter le cul! Un après l'autre!

\- Hirochi, Dosan maintenant.

Du gaz commençait à nous encercler. Petit à petit, il nous submergeait. J'essayais de ne pas respirer mais après plusieurs secondes, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Une sensation de vertige me pris soudainement. Mes jambes ne m'écoutaient plus et la tête me tournait. La dernière image que j'ai vue, était Natsu et Happy tentant désespérément de lutter contre ce gaz infect.

En ouvrant les yeux, il n'y avait que quatre murs et moi. Je ne me sentais pas bien, la tête me tournait toujours, je me sentais faible et j'ignorais ce qu'ils me voulaient. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était le fait que je ne savais pas où se trouvaient Natsu et Happy. Je ne sentais presque plus mes mains, elles étaient ligotés de manière à ce que je ne puisse les détacher. J'avais également les pieds attachés et je n'avais plus mes clés ni même mon fleuve étoilé. Ça n'allait pas du tout, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas toujours compter sur Natsu pour me sortir du pétrin. Je ne savais même pas s'il savait où je me trouvais. Au moins, ils avaient pensé à m'asseoir sur une chaise et non sur le sol. Arrrgh! Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à mon confort! Je devais sortir de là et au plus vite. J'avais tout essayé, bouger de tous les sens, tordre mes mains, sauter sur place et finalement essayer de faire un rayon laser avec mes yeux mais sans succès… Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, la porte au bout de la pièce s'était ouverte. Une personne avait entré en riant. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il savait suffisamment approcher de moi que j'avais pu le reconnaître. Ce regard, ce sourire, ce ne pouvait être que l'homme qui nous avait attaqué Natsu et moi. Bien sûr, derrière lui, il y avait ses deux gardes, ceux qui nous avaient envoyé le gaz.

\- Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis Rikyu chef de la guilde de Lilith's Memories

\- Que me voulez-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de Natsu!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami doit être réveillé au même endroit où il s'est endormi. Son heure va arriver bien assez tôt. Et devine qui va m'aider pour ça? Toi.

\- Jamais je ne vous aiderai! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lorsqu'il était endormi!

\- Parce que je veux le voir souffrir, le voir s'écrouler, le voir te perdre et le voir tuer par toi! Ha ha ha ha!

\- Jamais! Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Natsu! Votre plan ne marchera pas!

\- Pourtant il a très bien commencé. Vous avez accepté la mission et avez cru au canular de '' éré''. Et comme prévu, je t'ai toi. C'est trop facile. Vous êtes tombés dans le piège et vous êtes fait comme des rats. Je vais éliminer Natsu Dragneel une bonne fois pour toute! Il va regretter le jour où il a envoyé Maître José dans la prison du conseil magique! C'est notre vengeance!

\- Natsu ne se laissera pas faire!

\- Non pas par nous mais par toi si. Nous vous avons observés, son point faible c'est toi, Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Non! Je refuse!

\- Désolé mais nous ne t'offrons aucun choix. Lilith's Mémories va enfin accomplir son but ultime! Hirochi, Dosan! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Immédiatement.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire! Ne m'approcher pas!

\- Ne craint rien, nous sommes des experts en alchimie. Tu ne sentiras rien et te réveillera d'ici une heure ou deux.

Je n'avais pas pu me débattre que déjà, un gaz se propageait autour de moi mais cette fois, il n'était pas comme l'autre. Je perdis connaissance aussitôt.

Les yeux lourds, je m'efforçais de les ouvrir. Après quelques tentatives ratées, j'avais pu les ouvrir pour de bon. Bien étendue dans mon lit, je m'étais étirée pour bien réveiller mon corps tout endormi. Je m'étais levée et m'apprêtait à aller me doucher mais quelqu'un venait de frapper à ma porte.

\- Oui?

\- C'est moi, Hirochi.

\- Entre!

\- Désolé de vous déranger Lucy-Sama, mais Rikyu souhaite vous voir. C'est à propos de votre mission.

\- Alors il veut que je commence aujourd'hui… Je vais enfin pouvoir éliminer Natsu Dragneel et notre vengeance sera complétée. J'attends ce jour depuis tant de temps.

\- Maintenant il est à votre portée Lucy-Sama. Nous comptons sur vous.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas. C'est promis. Pour notre guilde, pour Lilith's Memories.

Enfin le moment est venu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours fait partie de Lilith's Memories. Pour moi, Natsu Dragneel est quelqu'un qu'on devait éliminer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je devais l'anéantir en le faisant souffrir. J'étais née pour ça et j'allais accomplir ma tâche. Je ne me rappelais pas très bien de mon passé, à un certain moment tout s'embrouillait mais je savais que j'appartiens à cette guilde. Cette chambre était la mienne, comme je l'a voulais. Hirochi avait toujours été là pour moi ainsi que Dosan et Rikyu. Je leur devais la vie et je ferais tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Ils étaient comme des frères pour moi et jamais on n'abandonne sa famille. Une fois prête, j'étais allée rejoindre Rikyu et les autres pour mettre au point notre stratégie.

\- Lucy, je t'attendais. Viens

\- Oui, Rikyu.

\- Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, notre plan va enfin débuter. Grâce à toi.

\- Je suis prête. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Le plan est simple, tu t'infiltre dans Fairy Tail. Ils vont tous croire que tu es Lucy Heartfilia mais c'est faux tu es Lucy Castilla. Tu ressembles à leur Lucy mais tu n'es pas elle. Tu dois te faire passer pour elle. Il l'a croit disparue et la recherche. Donc, tu arrives et leur dit que tu as réussi à t'enfuir et que tu es contente de les retrouver. Ta mission pas la suite est simple. Natsu. Il va être content de te revoir. Ton rôle est de l'ignorer, de le faire souffrir. Il aimait cette Lucy. Savoir qu'elle ne veut plus rien savoir de lui va le mettre à terre. Brise-lui le cœur. Broye lui le cœur et ensuite tue le! Je te donne ce couteau empoisonné, utilise le au bon moment. N'oublie pas tes clés. Tes esprits te seront utiles si tu dois combattre. N'oublie pas. Le plus important est Natsu. Ne tombe pas sous son charme et ne dévie pas de ta mission. Tient toi avec les autres et Natsu ne pourra pas se faire à l'idée et c'est là que tu attaques!

\- Parfait. Ce plan est parfait. Je vais réussir cette mission. Compter sur moi.

\- Bien. Maintenant va. Hirochi et Dosan vont surveiller de temps en temps pour être sûr que tout se déroule comme prévu.

\- Non. Rester loin de Fairy Tail s'il vous découvre tout est fini. Faite-moi confiance. Je vous en prie.

\- Si tel est ton désir, alors soit.

\- Merci Rikyu. Je pars de se pas.

\- N'oublie pas qui tu es.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Alors va.

J'avais étudié depuis des jours pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur. Je connaissais les noms et les visages qui allaient avec. Juvia me considérait comme sa rivale amoureuse, Levy était ma meilleure amie, Erza était une sœur pour moi ainsi que Wendy. Mira était quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, Gray un ami et malgré le fait que Lucy aimait Natsu, moi, je devais l'éliminer. J'allais y arriver. Je devais y arriver. Moi, Lucy Castilla allait mettre fin au déshonneur de Lilith's Memories. Notre campement n'était pas très loin de Magnolia. Donc ça ne m'avais pris que quelques heures de marche. Je savais comment agir. En traversant la ville de Magnolia, je n'avais croisé aucun des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils devaient être à la guilde ou en train de chercher cette Lucy. Je me demandais comment elle avait disparu. Par chance que je lui ressemblais et avais le même nom. C'était ironique quand même. Enfin, je me tenais devant les deux grandes portes de Fairy Tail. Je n'avais vécu que pour ça et me voilà à quelques centimètres de réaliser cela. En ouvrant les portes, j'avais ressenti un air de déjà-vu. Comme si j'avais déjà fait ça. En entrant, j'avais remarqué que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Tous avaient un visage surpris. En les regardant, des images s'enchainaient dans ma tête et je commençais à me sentir faible. Je m'étais évanouie peu de temps après. Avant de fermer les yeux, j'avais vu une femme aux cheveux écarlate m'attraper. Ce devait être Erza…

\- Lucy, Lucy…

J'entendais des murmures qui venaient d'une voix magnifique. Elle m'appelait. Lucy, Lucy… Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendu… Où étais-je? À Fairy Tail? Ce devait être une mage de cette guilde. Je dois achever ma mission, donc me réveiller.

\- Lucy…

Mes paupières s'ouvraient tranquillement. Devant moi, ce trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche, vêtue d'une robe rose et de grands yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait à l'image de Mirajane Strauss. Ce devait être elle. Je ne devais plus échouer de la sorte. Je me devais de réussir. C'était à moi de jouer maintenant.

\- Mira… C'est toi?

Je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'elle était réellement cette Mirajane. Ma tête me tournait toujours et l'éclairage de la pièce rendait ma vue trouble…

\- Oui, je suis si contente que tu sois rentrée. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

Elle sanglotait, ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage et tombaient sur ses mains qui serraient sa robe. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela? Cette Lucy était-elle si importante à leurs yeux?

\- Je suis contente de vous retrouver moi aussi. J'avais si peur de ne plus vous revoir.

Je lui avais souris par la suite. Elle avait réagi d'une manière dont je ne m'y attendais pas. Habituellement on se contente de sourire en retour. Mais cette fois-là, elle s'était jetée dans mes bras. Son corps me procurait une chaleur qui m'était familière. Je ne pouvais pas trouver quand cela m'étais arrivée car j'en avais aucun souvenir, mais j'aurais continué à l'accepter pour l'éternité. Après quelques temps, Mira s'était reculée et essuyait ses larmes avec le sourire.

\- Je vais avertir les autres. Ils seront ravis de voir que tu vas bien.

Je me retrouvais seul dans cette pièce. Cette pièce blanche avec un lit ainsi qu'une chaise. Ce devait être l'infirmerie. Étrangement, je ne me sentais pas seule, au contraire, je me sentais comme chez moi. Cette endroit était différente de chez Lilith's Memories. C'était chaleureux et je sentais qu'ils m'appréciaient pour moi et non seulement pour une personne qui mettrait un terme à leur malheur. Malgré qu'Hirochi, Dosan et Rikyu s'étaient occupé de moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils étaient sans cesse en train de préparer leur plan et leur plan, c'était moi. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Je devais arrêter de penser à ça! Lilith's Memories était ma famille! Même s'ils n'étaient pas comme ici, ils m'avaient élevé, pris soin de moi et m'avaient considéré comme leur petite sœur. Voilà l'important! Il fallait que je me concentre sur ma mission et rien d'autre. Me concentrer… J'entendais des pas se diriger par ici. Peu de temps après, la porte s'était ouverte.

\- Lucy…

De longs cheveux rouges, s'était Erza. Elle s'était avancée vers moi et derrière elle, d'autres personnes s'approchaient. J'ai pu distinguer Levy, petite, cheveux bleu et lunette rouge. Juvia était là aussi. Elle portait ce chapeau qui était le même que sur la photo. Wendy, de longs cheveux bleus et toute petite… Gray, ne portant aucun chandail, il avait sa marque de Fairy Tail sur sa poitrine droite. Il ne manquait plus que ce fameux Natsu. J'avais déjà un plan en tête. Je devais faire comme si je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de lui. En le rejetant sans cesse, il souffrirait et lorsque je me serais assez amusée, je le tuerais.

\- Tout le monde! Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Je suis contente que vous soyez tous ici.

\- Tous ici? Mais Lucy, il manque Nats…

Erza n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait surgit de nulle part pour se rendre devant moi.

\- Luce! T'es revenue! Je t'ai cherché partout. Ces enfoirés ne ton rien fait? Tu les as envoyé balader?

Le plan débutait…

\- Je… Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous connais pas.

\- Luce… C'est moi! Arrête de blaguer!

Il s'approchait de moi de plus en plus. Je devais le rendre malheureux et quoi de mieux que devant tous les autres.

\- Ne vous approché pas! Je n'hésiterais pas à frapper.

Son sourire venait de changer en un regard troublé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ça avait marché. Rikyu avait raison, cette Lucy était tout pour lui.

\- Luce…

\- Reculez!

\- Luce! C'est moi Natsu! Qu'est-ce qu'il ton fait! Ces enfoiré ton touchée!

Il criait de plus en plus fort à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il tentait de s'approcher de plus en plus mais Erza et Gray l'en empêchait en le retenant et en lui criant d'arrêter et qu'il devait sortir. Il ne le voulait pas, il criait et criait mon nom, non pas le mien. Celui de Lucy Heartfilia. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient réussi à le faire sortir. Il ne restait que Wendy, Levy et Juvia avec moi. La phase un de mon plan marchait à merveille. Je devais continuer de le repousser ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

\- Lucy, tu ne reconnais pas Natsu?

\- Je suis désolé Levy mais je ne connais aucun Natsu. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

\- Mais vous avez passé tellement de temps ensemble. Comment se fait-il que tu l'as oublié?

\- Je… Je l'ignore…

\- Juvia croit qu'il serait préférable de laisser Lucy dormir un peu.

\- Oui, je vais me reposer encore un peu…

Personne ne s'était opposé. Pour une deuxième fois, je me retrouvais seule. Prête à continuer le plan.

Je m'étais réveillée en pleine forme. J'avais également constaté qu'on était le lendemain matin. Personne ne se trouvait à mes côtés. Peut-être était-il trop tôt? Malgré ces pensées, j'avais décidé de me lever et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la salle principale. Mes prédictions étaient bonnes, il n'y avait que Mirajane. Elle nettoyait le bar et les verres. Elle avait le même sourire qu'hier. Elle semblait être une personne enjouée, pleine de vie.

\- Mira…

Dès qu'elle avait entendu le son de ma voix, elle s'était tournée et m'avait adressé un sourire joyeux.

\- Lucy, tu es debout. Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Mieux qu'hier. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que maintenant tu vas mieux!

\- Oui…

Elle se souciait tellement de moi, en la voyant, je me sentais mal de faire tout ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cette mission était importante. Importante pour ma famille.

\- Qui a-t-il?

\- Rien, je ne faisais que penser.

\- Tu pensais à Natsu?

\- Natsu…

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de lui. Avant que tu ne disparaisses, j'étais sûr que tu l'aimais. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi. Erza, Gray et moi avons tout fait en notre possible pour retenir Natsu et le calmer mais ça n'a pas marché… Il est partit fou furieux, jurant de te ramener. C'est triste.

\- Je suis désolée…

En faites, j'étais heureuse! Heureuse de voir que le plan se déroulait à merveille.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lucy. Mais peux-tu me promettre de faire des efforts pour réapprendre à connaître Natsu? Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, peut-être tu recouvriras la mémoire.

Comment dire non à une personne aussi magnifique qu'un ange? Mais ma mission me l'interdisait. Mais en même temps, je pouvais le voir un peu et le faire souffrir à la fois. Tant qu'à la fin je le tuais. De toute manière, Rikyu, Dosan et Hirochi n'étaient pas là. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Natsu souffrir… Ils voulaient qu'il meure. La souffrance n'était que secondaire…

\- Oui, c'est promis…

\- Merci Lucy! Tu ne le regretteras pas.

C'est elle qui allait regretter de m'avoir envoyé vers Natsu…

\- Oui… Je vais aller chez moi prendre une bonne douche et je reviendrai voir Natsu…

\- D'accord, on se voit plus tard.

Comme à son habitude, elle m'avait fait un sourire et par la suite avait continué de ramasser la salle. Une chance que Rikyu avait pu avoir un double de clé pour la maison de cette Lucy. Je me voyais mal de grimper et passer par la fenêtre pour entrer. Le chemin pour se rendre à ma supposée demeure était simple vu que Dosan m'avait écrit le chemin sur un bout de papier. Dès que je m'étais rendu devant chez moi, une vieille dame était sortie pour me sermonner à propos de mon loyer. Cette Lucy ne devait pas être une personne qui payait à temps contrairement à moi. Son appartement était étonnamment propre. Je croyais qu'il allait être en désordre mais non. Je m'étais avancée près de son bureau et avait aperçu une feuille blanche avec trois mots d'inscrit.

'' _Chère maman,_

 _Natsu''._

Natsu… Depuis que j'étais arrivée, ce mot n'arrêtait pas d'envahir mes pensées. À côté de cette lettre, il y avait un petit coffre fermé à clé. J'aurais aimé vérifier le contenu mais je ne savais pas où se trouvait cette clé. Ce n'était pas le moment de fouiller ma chambre. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais à l'aise ici. Comme si une partie de moi avait déjà vécu ici. Quelle idiote j'étais, c'était impossible. Une fois que j'avais fini de me préparer, j'étais partie pour une deuxième fois en direction de Fairy Tail. À mon arrivée, la plupart des mages de cette guilde étaient présent. Natsu y était. Il se dirigeait vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Luce, je suis désolé pour hier. Peut-être que je ne suis plus rien pour toi maintenant mais pour moi tu es…

Il était rouge, je voyais qu'il était gêné.

\- Es ?

\- Ma partenaire…

Voulait-il vraiment dire ça? Ou était-il trop timide?

\- Et je voulais savoir si tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire non, j'avais promis à Mira que j'allais faire des efforts. Mais je pouvais être exécrable à la fois…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu es mon partenaire. J'espère que ça ne sera pas long, j'ai mieux à faire.

\- C'est promis!

Je n'avais pas été sympathique et malgré tout, il me souriait. Il avait un sourire rayonnant, joli… Non! Il n'était pas joli. Il était tout sauf ça. C'était un être cruel, sans cœur et qui ne pensait qu'à devenir plus fort en affrontant n'importe qui. Je devais avoir aucune sympathie envers lui. Nous marchions depuis un bon moment déjà et chaque fois que je le rabaissais ou ne répondais tout simplement pas, son humeur ne changeait pas. Il restait souriant et semblait heureux. Il était plus coriace que ce que je pensais. J'ai succombé une fois, il avait essayé d'aider une vieille dame mais n'avait fait que la ralentir en échappant tous ses sacs, il avait paru pour un imbécile et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire. Il avait essayé de les rattraper mais il avait plutôt l'air de faire une dance ratée. Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais un sourire sur mon visage, il était trop tard. Il m'avait vu. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions rendus dans un parc situé dans Magnolia. Il était rempli d'arbres commençant à perdre leurs feuilles. Du ciel, tombaient ces feuilles, jaunes, orange et rouges. Le sol en était recouvert, c'était magnifique. Nous marchions dans un petit chemin entouré de ces arbres, un léger vent soufflait pour donner l'impression qu'ils parlaient entre eux. Étrangement, durant cet instant, j'avais oublié ce qu'était ma mission. Je le regardais et il me regardait. Nous nous ne lâchions pas du regard. Cette fois, il ne me souriait pas. Il avait cet air sérieux, intriguant et si mystérieux. Plus je le regardais et plus je me sentais timide. Il avait l'air de vouloir voir en moi. Mais il ne le fallait pas. J'adorais ce moment mais j'avais ma mission également. Rikyu m'avait averti de ne pas tomber sous son charme. Désolé Rikyu… Pour cet instant, j'avais échoué.

\- Et puis? Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Natsu…

\- De quoi parles-tu Mira…

\- Ne fait pas l'idiote! Je t'ai vu partir avec lui ce matin mais, tu es revenue seule… Humm

Ah la la, serait-elle aussi présente entre moi et lui jusqu'à la fin… Oui j'avais été avec… Oui je m'étais amusée… Oui il était mignon… Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance car mon plan ne changerait pas! J'avais commis une erreur. Mais je ne commettrais pas la même deux fois!

\- Ça n'a pas été si génial… Je suis revenue seule car j'en avais marre.

\- Tu n'as jamais été bonne pour mentir Lucy…

Non! Je me devais d'être crédible. Pourquoi je commençais à avoir les joues rouges? Cette sacrée Mira! Je devais à présent avoir un regard neutre lorsque je m'adressais à elle. Sinon mes émotions me tromperaient. Je ne pouvais pas tout raté.

\- Peut-être que c'était un peu plus qu'ordinaire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je commence à bien m'entendre avec! Je ne le connais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire confiance à une personne en un seul rendez-vous!

\- Rendez-vous?! Oh mon dieu! C'était un rendez-vous! Je suis si contente, si vous continuez ainsi je pourrais me retrouver tata Mira!

J'espérais que quelqu'un arrive pour me sortir de se pétrin… Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

\- Non! Non Mira tu te trompes…

Je n'avais pas réussi à ajouter d'autres mots que Juvia était venue interrompre notre discussion.

\- Juvia est du même avis que Mirajane. Si tu es avec Natsu, Juvia aura le champ libre avec Gray-Sama! Juvia n'aura plus à craindre sa rivale amoureuse! Juvia est si contente!

Elle ne m'aidait pas du tout finalement… C'était pire qu'au début. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer quoi que ce soit. Juvia chantait le nom de Gray et Mira n'arrêtait plus de parler et de s'emporter dans ses histoires à l'eau de rose. Il fallait que je parte pour me retrouver seule et réfléchir à ma journée. Reprendre le dessus et revoir mon plan de départ. Cette journée pour moi était oubliée. Je ne devais plus y penser. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée et dirigée vers chez moi. J'étais emprisonnée dans mes pensées. Je m'étais assise dans mon lit, mes jambes entre mes bras et je pensais… Depuis que j'étais arrivée, tout se bousculait. Ce logement, Mira, tout le monde… Natsu… Tout ça me rendait perdue, toute ma confiance que j'avais, commençait à diminuer, je me sentais à ma place mais ce n'était pas ici. Ma place était avec Rikyu, Dosan, Hirochi et les autres mais il y avait quelque chose ici qui me tracassait et je voulais le trouver. Ma tête me faisait mal, mon cœur aussi… Épuisée de penser, je m'étais couchée dans l'espoir de reprendre la raison le lendemain matin.

Dès mon réveil, je m'étais remémorée mon plan. J'étais redevenue Lucy Castilla. Cette nuit de sommeil m'avait fait du bien. J'étais à nouveau sur la touche. Aujourd'hui mon plan ce composait en trois partie. 1- Inviter Natsu à passer du temps avec moi. 2- Me rapprocher de lui de façon à avoir son attention que sur moi. 3- Le tuer. Je devais tout faire ça, sans tomber dans les bras de Natsu et alors j'allais réussir. Je devais le faire le plus rapidement possible pour en finir. Je m'étais préparée de façon à gagner des points contre Natsu. J'avais laissé ma chevelure dorée détachée, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que Natsu allait aimer. Je ne m'étais pas vêtu d'une robe splendide mais seulement de l'habit traditionnel de cette Lucy. Une jupe bleue, de longues bottes noires ainsi qu'une veste blanche marquée d'une croix bleue. C'était confiante, que je me dirigeais vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de repérer Natsu. Levy m'avait amené au bar pour rejoindre Mira, Juvia et Erza.

\- Que se passe-t-il Levy? J'ai l'impression que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

\- Il se passe qu'on veut te parler.

\- Me parler?

\- Juvia ne comprend pas comment tu peux être aussi stupide…

\- Pourquoi étaient-elles tous là? Avaient-elles remarquées que je jouais la comédie?

\- Lucy, Mira m'a parlé hier soir. Tu es sortie avec Natsu. J'ai besoin de détail.

Erza semblait si sérieuse. Était-elle tout le temps comme ça? Elle faisait un peu peur…

\- Je… Mira m' demandé de passer du temps avec… Elle disait que j'allais peut-être retrouver la mémoire… Il ne sait rien passé…

\- Humm… Veux-tu que je t'accompagne la prochaine fois au cas où que Natsu essaye de faire des choses qui ne faut pas. Je le ferai gratuitement pour une bonne amie. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je suis là!

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Erza… Natsu n'a rien fait de mal. Je vais me débrouiller avec lui mais merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis prête à tout pour une amie dans le besoin! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour qui que ce soit!

Elle était un peu trop dedans…

\- Oui je sais…

\- Erza essaye juste de te dire que nous sommes là pour toi si jamais tu en a de besoin.

\- Merci Levy… et vous toutes.

Je me sentais vraiment comme chez moi. Je me sentais si bien avec elles. Comme si ça faisait une éternité que je les connaissais. Les quatre me souriaient créant une sensation de chaleur en moi. Je commençais à les apprécier. Elles commençaient à compter pour moi, à me faire rire et à faire partie de moi. Des images me venaient en tête. Je voyais Erza me faire visiter son dortoir, Levy me parler de mon roman mais je ne savais pas de quel roman il s'agissait. Mira m'expliquer les différents rangs de la guilde et Juvia en une sorte de ''Rockeuse'' se battre contre moi. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de quand cela aurait pu se passer car je venais à peine de les rencontrer. Ma tête tournait à nouveau. Je pensais tomber par terre mais avant que cela arrive, une personne avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule gauche. Je m'étais retournée et j'avais aperçu Natsu.

\- Hey Luce, est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, j'ai eu un vertige.

\- Je peux te parle un instant?

\- Je…

Je sentais le regard de mes quatre amies me regarder, j'étais gênée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

\- Juvia, Levy, Erza j'ai besoin d'aide dans l'entrepôt pour déplacer quelques boîtes, vous venez?

Mira avait compris que je voulais être seule avec Natsu pour lui parler. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire lorsqu'elle s'en allait avec les autres. En retour, j'avais eu droit à un clin d'œil. J'étais enfin seule avec lui, je devais commencer mon plan. L'étape 1 allait débuter.

\- Natsu, ça a mal commencé entre nous depuis que je suis revenue, j'essaie de réapprendre à te connaître et je me demandais si…

J'avais arrêté de parler lorsque Natsu avait saisi ma main.

\- Luce, veux-tu m'apprendre à danser?

\- À danser?

Pourquoi voulait-il apprendre à danser? Je n'avais pas entendu parler d'un bal ou quoi que ce soit. Je savais danser, j'adorais danser mais je ne me souvenais pas comment j'avais appris. Il devait avoir vu cette Lucy danser s'il me le demandait. Danser… Il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi et il me demande de danser…

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment et j'aimerais apprendre.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment… Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à danser? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te battre.

\- J'espère un jour recevoir une proposition à danser… Alors je veux savoir comment.

\- Recevoir une proposition…

Je connaissais ces mots… Je les avais déjà entendu… La seule chose qui me venait en tête était un bal. Pourquoi avais-je un bal dans la tête? Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici tout se bousculait dans ma tête. J'en avais marre. Tout ça devait arrêter!

\- Oui! Alors veux-tu?

\- Oui…

\- Géniale! Je t'attends dans le jardin.

Il souriait à nouveau, de la même manière qu'hier. Je ne devais pas penser à lui. L'étape 1 avait marché maintenant je devais réussir l'étape 2. La danse était un excellent moyen. Arrivée dans le jardin, Natsu y était tel que convenu, m'attendant au centre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je devais le séduire, lui apprendre à danser tout en étant charmante.

\- Alors, tu es prêt pour ta leçon de danse?

\- Oui, enfin j'espère ha ha ha!

\- Lorsque deux personnes dansent, ils entrent en symbiose. Ils ne font qu'un. Donc, tes pas sont les miens et les miens sont les tiens. Il ne faut pas que tu regardes tes pieds. Tu dois suivre le rythme de la musique. Compris?

\- Oui!

Il semblait très attentif. Finalement, il prenait ça à cœur…

\- Premièrement, tu dois positionner ta main droite sur ma hanche.

En le lui expliquant, je lui déposais sa main à la bonne place. Il commençait à avoir de petites rougeurs. Je trouvais ça ''mignon''.

\- Ensuite, ta main gauche dans la mienne, comme ça.

\- Parfait. Ensuite?

\- Il n'y a pas de suite. Nous dansons en suivant les pas de l'autres tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Je vais commencer par nommer les premiers pas et le reste se fera seul.

Il m'avait fait signe de tête de manière à me montrer qu'il était prêt à commencer.

\- Alors, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un à droite, un autre à gauche et on recommence. N'oublie pas de suivre la mélodie. Même si présentement il n'y en a pas, la prochaine fois oui. Imagine.

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus Natsu s'améliorait. J'étais stupéfaite de ses progrès. Je croyais qu'il était du genre à détester ça. Au fond de moi, je me disais qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aider uniquement pour m'attirer vers lui mais non. Nous dansions tel un couple lors d'un bal. Ses yeux me regardaient d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue. Ils brillaient, démontraient de la joie. Son sourire était de la partie également. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Mais j'aimais le voir heureux… Heureux… Suis-je heureuse présentement? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, mes sens m'abandonnaient? Je le détestais et maintenant, je commençais à l'apprécier…

\- Quelques fois durant la danse, tu peux faire tourner ta partenaire d'une seul main et l'a rapproché par la suite vers toi. Regarde bien.

Natsu et moi avions exécuté le mouvement en question. Pour une première fois, c'était bien réussis. Nous étions au moment où Natsu devait me ramener vers lui pour remettre sa main sur ma hanche à nouveau. Malgré qu'il fallait une distance d'environ 15 centimètres, Natsu m'avait ramené de manière à ce que nos corps soient plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais une chaleur se dégager de lui qui me procurait du bien. Je sentais mon visage prendre feux peu à peu. Chacun de nous deux, regardait l'autre dans les yeux sans jamais détourner son regard. Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées des miennes, j'avais fermé mes yeux, prête à recevoir ce baisé. Il avait retiré sa main de ma hanche et l'avait déposé sur ma joue. Mon cœur battait si vite que je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'avais une mission. Je devais me rapprocher mais pas tant que ça! Il ne fallait pas que ça se produise. Au moment où ses lèvres avaient effleurées les miennes, j'avais à peine eu le temps de me retirer de son emprise. Il paraissait surpris de ma réaction mais en même temps effrayé. Je n'avais pu lui adresser un mot, car à peine séparée de lui, j'avais pris la fuite jusqu'à chez moi.

Que m'avait-il pris? Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi avais-je agis ainsi? Je transpirais, j'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur battait si fort. Je devais me calmer et retrouver mes esprits. Comment allais-je réussir à le tuer si à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi, j'oubliais tout. Il fallait que je me repose. Du coup, j'avais retiré mes vêtements et enlevé mes bottes pour me retrouver nue dans mon appartement. Je m'étais dirigée vers la salle de bain et partie l'eau de la douche. J'avais dû rester une bonne heure à l'intérieur, sous l'eau, à réfléchir. J'avais été choisi par Rikyu et les autres. Ce n'était pas pour rien. Il me faisait confiance. Chaque fois que j'essayais de penser à mon passé ou bien à Fairy Tail, ma tête commençait à me faire mal et des images floues apparaissaient. Mais aucune de ses images ne me disaient quelque chose. Tous ces moments-là, à mes souvenirs, je ne les avais pas vécus. Elles semblaient si vraies… Comment arrivaient-elles à pénétrer dans mes pensées? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je ressemble à cette Lucy… Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé… Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que j'étais là et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer du tout mais bien reculer… En me dirigeant vers mon lit, j'avais regardé à nouveau la lettre qui n'était pas terminé. Et bizarrement, il m'avait pris l'envie de la continuer…

'' _Chère maman,_

 _Natsu... Ce nom m'inspire le bonheur ainsi que la confiance. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais un seul instant passé à ses côtés et je change littéralement. Il arrive à me rendre joyeuse et à oublier mes problèmes. Un seul sourire de sa part et tout le mal que j'ai s'en va… Comprends-tu cela? Car, moi, je n'y comprends rien. Hier il m'a amené dans un endroit magnifique. Les feuilles tombaient du ciel et le soleil brillait. Nous avions discuté des heures et jamais je m'étais lassé de l'écouter. J'aurais resté avec lui toute la nuit et pas une seconde je me serais ennuyée. Aujourd'hui, je lui ai donné des cours de danse. Je ne me souviens pas de toi car je ne suis pas cette Lucy mais au fond de moi je crois que tu aimais danser. Que tu aurais aimé nous voir les deux ensembles… Peut-être l'as-tu fait. Alors tu aurais pu constater la joie que j'avais. J'adore danser et le faire avec lui était magique. Tout ça, m'empêche de terminer ma mission. Serais-je capable de le tuer dorénavant? Malgré le fait que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui… Comment vais-je faire? Je t'en prie, aide-moi… Aide-moi à faire le bon choix. Ce nom me hante à chaque seconde. Natsu… Natsu Dragneel…''_

Sur ce, je m'étais dirigée vers mon lit pour aller dormir.

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque je m'était à peine réveillée pour changer de côté. En voulant me tourner, j'avais senti un poids sur mes côtes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourtant je n'avais que ma douillette sur moi. Il faisait noir alors je n'y voyais rien. Alors, au lieu de me retourner j'avais eu le réflexe de simplement tourner ma tête pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien être sur moi. Un visage familier se trouvait face à moi, il avait les cheveux roses et portait une écharpe carottée… Natsu! Que faisait-il là? Il dormait, juste à côté de moi comme ça, en m'enrobant de son bras! Même s'il ne me voyait pas et dormait, mon visage était devenu rouge et bouillant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car j'allais le réveiller. Et si je le réveillais ce serait pire! Je perdrais connaissance ou… Ou je ferais une crise de panique! Faisait-il exprès de me faire perdre mes moyens? J'en étais sûr! Il prenait l'avantage de ça! Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais rester comme ça tout le reste de la nuit. J'étais peut-être extrêmement gênée mais d'un autre côté, ça ne me déplaisait pas… Quelle Tsundere je faisais là… Je m'étais rendormie par la suite et ce fut une des meilleures nuits que j'avais passé depuis des lunes…

À mon réveil, il était toujours là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éveil et être à ses côté. Déjà que j'avais passé la nuit avec… Je n'étais pas supposée faire ça. Je devais me lever tranquillement de manière à ne pas le réveiller. Doucement, j'avais pris son bras et l'avait retiré. Mais au moment où je l'avais lâché, il avait commencé à marmonner.

\- Luce… Pourquoi est-ce que tu bouges… Reste…

Par la suite, il s'était couché sur le ventre et mit son visage endormit dans mon oreiller. Des petites rougeurs avaient apparu sur mes joues, même en dormant, il réussissait à me faire rougir… Je m'étais sentie comme une gazelle, la rapidité à laquelle je m'étais préparée et m'était enfuie était inimaginable. Tout ça, juste pour ne pas être là lorsque Natsu allait se réveiller.

\- Tu as l'air exténué Lucy…

J'avais levé la tête pour être sûr de savoir qui était la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole. C'était Mira. J'en étais sûr. Cette voix douce et agréable à entendre. Elle me regardait l'aire inquiète. Il fallait l'admettre, je ne paraissais pas pour une fille qui allait bien. J'avais le corps et la tête complétement avachi sur la table.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée…

\- Comment se fait-il? Pourtant hier tu es rentrée tôt…

\- Oui mais j'ai eu une petite visite surprise…

\- Une visite surprise?

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû partir plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que Natsu à quelque chose à voir la dedans, humm?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas parler de ça!

Mon visage s'enflammait. Je savais que Mira allait deviner qu'il s'avait passé quelque chose.

\- Petite cachotière! Allez, je ne dirai rien, promis.

Elle me souriait de manière à ce que je puisse lui faire confiance. Devais-je lui faire confiance? Elle, elle qui était en fait mon ennemie. Mais tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mission. Mais en même temps un peu… Mais à la fin de tout ça, Natsu allait être éliminé… Donc, ça allait si je lui en parlais. Peut-être qu'elle allait m'aider à reprendre mes esprits. Mais si jamais ses arguments ne m'aideraient pas du tout. S'ils allaient plutôt me rendre hésitante à faire ce que je devais faire… Mais je n'avais rien à perdre…

\- Hier, j'ai passé une partie de la journée avec Natsu et une partie de la… Nuit aussi…

Son sourire s'était changé en un regard stupéfait.

\- La nuit?! Je ne croyais pas que tu étais si entreprenante!

\- Non! Non, il ne s'est rien passé! Pourquoi as-tu juste mémorisé le mot nuit? Je le connais à peine! C'est lui qui est arrivé comme ça sans prévenir.

\- J'ai dit la nuit parce que je vous ai vu vous deux en train de danser dans le jardin hier… Mais je ne savais pas que vous passiez vos nuits ensemble!

\- Tu nous as vus danser? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement…? Et je ne passe pas mes nuits avec lui! Ça fait seulement quelques jours que je le vois.

\- Oh je vous ai vu… juste danser. Quoi je devrais avoir vue quelque chose qui ne faut pas?

Je détestais lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça. Elle ne répond pas à ma question, elle laisse des sous-entendus! En plus elle me regard bizarrement.

\- Non, il ne s'est rien passé… On a juste dansé, je lui ai appris.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu rougit lorsque je t'ai demandé si Natsu avait un rapport? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas ''Parlez de ça''?

\- Parce que je… Ahhh Mira vas-tu m'aider au moins?

\- Oui…

\- Qui est Natsu? Comment je le considérais avant tout ça?

\- Natsu n'est pas comme tout le monde pense. Ce n'est pas qu'un pauvre imbécile qui ne fait que se battre. Je crois que toi tu le voyais comme il est réellement. Un homme de grand cœur, qui n'hésiterait pas à défendre qui que ce soit même au péril de sa vie. Un ami loyal en qui on a confiance. Il est un peu tête de cochon mais lorsqu'il est avec toi, il rayonne. Je ne suis pas la seule qui l'a remarquée. Tu le considérais plus qu'un simple partenaire, je crois que pour toi, il était ton meilleur ami, ta source de courage et un homme que tu aimais beaucoup.

\- Que j'aimais beaucoup...

\- Oui.

\- Si tu avais à choisir avec ta tête ou ton cœur, ce serait quoi?

\- La tête peut être mieux pour une question de logique mais par contre le cœur c'est là qu'il y a les sentiments. Il n'y a rien de plus fort que le pouvoir des sentiments.

\- Le pouvoir des sentiments…

\- J'espère que je t'ai aidé un peu!

\- Oui, je dois y aller… Merci…

Je m'étais levée d'un bond et m'étais dirigée vers l'extérieur. Il fallait que je parte, loin… Peu importe où, je devais m'en aller loin de tout ça. J'ai couru à travers la ville de Magnolia comme une personne confuse. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je savais simplement que je devais partir. Cette ville était-elle si grande? Je ne savais pas par où passer! Ça m'avais pris tant de temps à sortir de là mais j'avais finalement réussit à me rendre dans la forêt. Je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais passé par là pour me rendre à Fairy Tail quelques jours plus tôt. Ce devait être l'angoisse qui me rendait si nerveuse… Je m'étais laissé tomber par terre, la tête basse… Depuis le tout début, j'avais l'occasion de tuer Natsu. Depuis le début, j'avais en ma possession l'arme qui me servirait à assoupir notre vengeance… Je l'avais entre mes mains… Ce couteau qui n'avait servis en rien jusqu'à présent. Des gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur mes mains. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ces gouttes provenaient de mes sanglots. Pourquoi pleurais-je? Pourquoi voyais-je tant d'images sans n'en avoir aucun souvenir? Pourquoi je voyais Natsu et moi côte à côte en train de sourire? Pourquoi je voyais Erza en train de punir Natsu et Gray? Pourquoi je voyais Natsu me sourire ainsi? Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête… Je voulais me souvenir… Me souvenir de toutes ces images qui défilaient dans ma tête. Je voulais me rappeler…

\- Luce…

Quelqu'un avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule. Je connaissais cette voix et j'espérais qu'elle ne vienne pas me rejoindre…

\- Natsu, tu devrais t'en aller…

Je pleurais mais j'essayais que cela ne paraisse pas.

\- Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir une deuxième fois.

\- Pourquoi! Pourquoi continus-tu à persister comme ça!

Je m'étais tourner la tête de manière à être face à lui. Mes pleurs étaient encore plus forts et Natsu me regardait d'un regard surpris. Il s'était aussitôt déplacé pour être face à moi. J'avais dû serrer le couteau de mes deux mains pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'apercevoir.

\- Parce que… Parce que je veux que nous soyons comme avant…

\- Comme avant…

Des images se bousculaient dans ma tête, je voyais Natsu avec une feuille qui me souriait et me voir lui répondre comme avant… Pourtant je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- Oui!

Au même moment, il s'était jeté dans mes bras. Il me serrait si fort par peur de me perdre à nouveau. Il avait sa tête enfuie dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur qui m'était si familière. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité… Mais tout ça devait s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas écouter mon cœur. Je devais accomplir ma mission. Écoutez ma logique. Je ne suis pas cette Lucy et lorsque Natsu allait tout apprendre, je serais à nouveau seule. Tandis que le tuer allait tout arranger… Toujours en train de pleurer et Natsu dans mes bras, j'avais desserré ma main gauche de manière à avoir mon couteau dans ma main droite. Tranquillement, j'avais élevé mon bras pour que le couteau soit au niveau de ses côtes. Ma main tremblait. Il ne me restait qu'à donner le coup de grâce. Le coup final… Qu'un geste… Mais malgré ma volonté, ma main ne bougeait pas, mon cœur ne voulait pas. Je ne voulais pas! Retenant ma respiration et en fermant les yeux, je m'apprêtais à accomplir ma mission.

\- Luce, Tu es mon unique, rappelle-toi…

Ma main avait cessé de bouger et mes yeux s'étaient ouverts d'un air étonnés. Il s'était retiré de mon cou pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Rappelle-toi Luce…

Ces mots m'apaisaient et réussirent à me faire lâcher le couteau. Je n'en pouvais plus, je l'aimais…

\- Rappelle-toi de moi.

En disant ces mots, il avait sorti de sa poche un pendentif.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol lorsque je me suis réveillé après notre combat, sans toi… Je voulais te le remettre mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion et je crois que maintenant est le bon moment.

Il était en cercle avec trois perles de cristal… Ce collier, je le connaissais. Deux ans… Te rappeler de moi… La voie lactée… Natsu… Ce sourire… Cette rencontre… Défilant dans ma tête, des souvenirs d'il y a deux ans, de ce moment où il m'avait offert ce pendentif. Tout prenait son sens… Je comprenais maintenant… Tout me revenait! Tous mes souvenirs. La fausse mission, l'attaque de Lilith's Memories… L'amnésie… J'étais Lucy Heartfilia, la fille de Jude Heartfilia et de Layla Heartfilia! Et devant moi se trouvait l'homme qui m'était le plus cher au monde. Natsu!

\- Natsu…

Je lui souriais, les larmes au visage…

\- Natsu… C'est moi…

Mes paroles furent coupées. Natsu m'avait pris à nouveau dans ses bras et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je n'avais pas bougé… Mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais fermé mes yeux et l'avais enlacé. Ce baisé avait duré durant un bon moment, un moment que j'allais me souvenir pour toujours.

\- Luce… Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Natsu.

Il m'avait souri et m'avait embrassé à nouveau jusqu'au moment où nous devions rentrer à la guilde.

J'avais tout expliqué au membre de la guilde sur ce qui s'était passé et connaissant Natsu, je savais qu'il aurait voulu aller donner une bonne raclé à ce Rikyu et les autres. Entre autre à cause de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait mais aussi parce qu'il s'avait fait battre par eux si facilement. Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompé au sujet de Natsu mais ce n'était pas seulement lui qui voulait y aller. Toute la guilde avait l'intention de donner une bonne leçon à Lilith's Memories. Ils nous avaient battus car ils nous avaient pris par surprise. Mais pas cette fois et encore moins contre tout le monde.

Encore une fois, j'avais eu raison. Lilith's Memories s'avait fait écrasé par Fairy Tail. Natsu ne s'était pas gêné pour s'adresser à Rikyu et lui faire savoir de ne plus jamais m'approcher.

Finalement même si quelqu'un tentait de nous séparer Natsu et moi,

Nous finirions toujours par se retrouver.

Parce que nous ne faisions qu'un.

Parce que nos sentiments ne seront jamais vaincus.

Parce que Natsu et moi,

Nous nous aimons.

 **Voilà! Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire de sorte à ce que je sache votre avis concernant ce OS.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


End file.
